


Kara's Extraordinary Playlist

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Based off Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, Complete, Confessions, Dancing, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, In a way, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Singing, a break from the angst, a visual novel, asked alex how she feels about it, brainy and nia are on break, brainy likes country music, but then we wouldn't have had that beautiful traumatic dance routine, could not find all the gifs i wanted for the dance moves, even with all that happened with eve i still wish better for her, everybody singing at kara about their feelings for other people, feelings being expressed through song, for her to realize her self worth and drop lex, hope its not two annoying, i am not caught up on ssn 5, i could have fit in more songs if i hadn't had that second lex song, i know what you are thinking, its always there at the back, just a silly story, kara knows that lena knows, kelly got job offer in other city, lena and kara's relationship is still on rocks, lex luthor is a dirty dancer, nia is jealous, or for all the reacions, sacrifices had to be made, she deserves so much better, sorta - Freeform, thought it would be fun to include gifs, very much angst, very much silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara wakes up one morning with the ability to hear people's heart songs.(Think Zoey's extraordinary playlist with just as much singing and dancing and chaos.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I am not presently caught up on season five, because of that I have used a lot of conjecture on how things might go if Kara were granted this ability in the season. But really its just some fun silliness.  
> There were a few more songs I considered using but they ended up not fitting into the narrative flow and I didn't want the story to go on so long you'd get tired of the gimmick. 
> 
> I pictured this whole thing a little like "What if Kara had had this song thing going on for a good portion of season 5." but really, just a day.

Kara was sitting at home alone flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. It was an unusually quiet night in National City. Not that strange, but with Leviathan still at large it was unexpected.

She kept waiting for her alarm to go off, the signal to let her know that villains of the week were at it again.

As she cycled through all the channels for the third time a voice declared, “If you can’t decide I’ll choose.”

The remote was forcefully pulled from her hands as the image on the screen changed to a red haired woman trapped in the middle of a dance number.

Kara turned, frowning as she recognized the dark haired man sitting beside her. A man who had not been there moments ago, “Mxyzptlk.”

The mischievous man grinned as he bowed from the waist up “At your service. Listen, this show,” he pointed at the TV, “It is my newest obsession. Although, it will never replace you in my heart,” he touched his chest, pausing with feeling, “but it’s a close second.”

He smiled, getting comfortable in his seat on the couch as a bowl of popcorn appeared on his lap. “Oh, I love this part. It’s so awkward when someone you thought of as your friend starts singing a love song at you, but, oh so hilarious for me the viewer.” He threw up a handful of popcorn into the air, only catching three in his mouth.

Kara leapt to her feet, “Mxy.”

The man half turned his gaze from the TV as he smiled up at her, “Yes?”

Kara pointed to the door, “Out.”

The man frowned as he let out a disappointed sigh. Setting his bowl to the side he made a dramatic show of standing.

“Oh, Kara, you know, you have been a little too serious this season. So angsty. So—dramatic. I miss when things were more light hearted. You know, like in Season one, when you were so bright and innocent and so eager to be the best you could be,” he clutched his hands in front of him, making a show of batting his eyelashes in a doe eyed expression. He dropped that as he motioned to her and frowned, “You’ve gotten a little too Oliver Queen for my taste. But,” he clapped his hands together, “I have a solution. It’s going to be so much fun. Like—the musical episode fun. Oh, didn’t we have so much fun with that one?”

Kara frowned, not really understanding anything he was saying. He looked disappointed at her lack of reaction.

“Okay, fine. If you really want me to go.” He dropped his shoulders, turning away, pausing for a moment to look back with puppy dog eyes as if that would be enough get her to tell him to stop.

She folded her arms, “Go!”

A sad sigh as his shoulders slumped even further down. He got halfway across the room when he took a step that turned him around in one fluid motion. Extending his arms he declared, “Actually, I just remembered—I don’t leave unless you can get me to say my name backwards. So—let’s have that fun anyway.”

Kara started to object. Before she could he snapped his fingers and—

Long guitar riff as the title card appeared with bright background and long title:

Kara’s Extraordinary Playlist

Kara woke with a start, confused for a moment as she looked around her one room apartment. Something was off. She didn’t know what, but she felt as if something had happened.

Visually nothing looked out of place. Using her x-ray vision she found nothing strange. But she could not shake the feeling that something had happened. Something had changed.

The last thing she remembered was flipping through channels on the TV and then….nothing.

Had she just decided to go to bed and forgotten? That wasn’t something that happened to her, but it could have been the case.

Throwing her blankets to the side she got out of bed. Though she felt strange there was a spring in her step as she headed into her bathroom to shower.

The water felt nice on her skin. For a moment she just stood there, letting the stream run down over her face.

Eventually she exhaled, letting the water droplets spray out around her.

Something about just standing there felt wrong. A buzzing in her chest begged her to do more. Realizing what it wanted, she grabbed her shampoo bottle, holding it in front of her like a microphone.

As she started to sing, the instrumentals of the song seemed to swell around her so that she could hear every bass beat and guitar strum. It sounded as real to her as if she was showering at a live performance.

Above her the shower head’s flow stuttered in time with the songs beat as she started to sing and dance.

_“You probably think that you are better now. You only say that ‘cause I’m not around.”_

It felt like a random song to suddenly be singing, but as it went on she realized it encapsulated the hurt she still felt when she thought of Lena.

_“You know I never meant to let you down. Woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything.”_

Since then new pains had been inflicted on both sides. Most of Kara’s current pain came with the distance she felt from her friend. A distance, Lena claimed, didn’t not bother her.

Lena had moved on, she said. Was going to start a new life that did not involve Kara or Supergirl in any way. As if her life would be better without her.

Kara’s breath shook with the pain that thought brought her.

_“You know I say that I am better now. I only say that ‘cause you’re not around.”_

The curtain was like a projector screen as memories of her time with Lena started to play out on it.

Better times when they were still together.

Still friends.

Like the time she had saved Lena when she had been dropped from L-Corp tower.

Times when they had worked together.

When they were stronger together.

Like the time Lena had saved Supergirl with the super suit when Lex had filled the air with kryptonite.

They had once been so close, used to spend almost all their time together.

Used to protect one another.

But even those past times had their hard moments.

But it hadn’t all been pain. They didn’t just save the world together, they were friends. They had spent several lunch dates together.

Spent time talking about personal things, like favorite foods, relationships, and guilty pleasures.

Things had been good then. Now Kara found her wishing several times a day that they could go back in time to when things were good.

Back before she’d ruined everything.

_“I only say that ‘cause you’re not around. You know I never meant to let you down.”_

Back when Lena still cared about her.

_“I did not believe that it would end.”_

Every memory, Kara realized was another nail in the coffin that was their relationship. Wonderful memories that were now tainted by the secrets she had kept from her friend.

Her heart ached as she gripped her fist to her chest, leaning into the words.

Kara dramatically pulled the bathtub curtain aside as Lena’s face at the fortress projected on her body. Pained. Crying. Like the visual representation on her skin, Kara felt her friend’s emotion going deeper than her skin.

A sharp flourish of the arm as she grabbed her towel, snapping it up in the air along with the words.

_“You’re not even speaking to my friends.”_

How had it come to this?

How had she let things become so broken?

_“We were looking forward to the rest of our lives.”_

There were still so many things left for them to do together. So many things left unsaid.

_“Used to keep my picture posted by your bedside now keep it in your dresser with the socks you don’t like.”_

Her chest ached as she realized how much time had passed without her having reached out to her friend.

Of course Lena would feel distant from her.

Of course she would think: _“That you are better now. You only say that ‘cause I’m not around.”_

Kara dropped to her knees, clenching her fist in front of her as she leaned forward till her forehead almost touched the ground.

_“I was so broken over you. Life, it goes on, what can you do?”_

Her eyes stung as she clenched them tightly shut.

_“I just wonder what it’s gonna take.”_

What did she have to do?

What did she have to say to reach Lena? To fix the rift between them.

Everything she had tried since then seemed to only make matters worse.

What could she do different that would start to heal things?

_“Because no matter how my life changed I keep on looking back on better days.”_

They had been so close. It seemed like the extent of how close they were then was equivalently how distant they were from each other now.

_“I promise, I swear to you, I’ll be okay, you’re only the love of my life.”_

Her voice broke as she lowered the shampoo bottle. Her eyes were wet, but not from the shower. Sniffing, she wiped at her nose as she pushed herself up to her feet. A shaky breath as she played the words in her mind again, “I’ll be okay.”

Even saying it did nothing to diminish the hole in her chest. She wouldn’t be okay. Not as long as her best friend was out there still hurting.

Though she wanted to break down a bit more she knew she couldn’t stay on the ground forever. Wrapping herself with her towel she headed out to get dressed.

It was a new day. A whole day with new possibilities and problems.

The first problem: “What to wear?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia keeps looking at Brainy

____

Before heading into work at Catco, Alex called Supergirl to the DEO for a briefing.

Brainy was on the computers, going over new information he’d found on Leviathan. Kara wasn’t completely listening as she noticed a new girl standing unusually close to Brainy. She was practically leaned over his shoulder as he typed information into the DEO database.

Leaning over to her sister, Kara inquired about the new face.

“That’s Stephanie Murphy,” answered Alex, “She’s a transfer from military intelligence. She’s been assigned to help Brainy with tracking down Leviathan.”

Nia was with there as well dressed as Dreamer. Kara noticed her sneaking glances in Brainy’s direction.

The two were currently on a break, having parted due to difference of opinions on—well, Kara wasn’t completely sure.

All she knew for sure was that Brainy had been a little too gung-ho in his gift giving and not so great with his listening. As far as she knew the two were taking a break.

But from the way Nia kept sneaking glances at Brainy as he passed a tablet back to Stephanie, she wondered if this new girl wasn’t sparking some kind of jealousy in Nia. The new girl and Brainy did seem to speak a similar language, one which Kara only understood every other word of.

“Could you repeat that?”

Brainy let out a tired sigh before dipping his head in agreement as he started over.

As Brainy started in on some cloaked brag about how his genius had worked out some correlation between soil samples and—some word Kara didn’t know, she shifted around the circular table to stand beside Nia.

Leaning in she bumped the other girl’s arm, “Hey,” she gave her a playful smile, “Everything okay?”

Kara’s voice snapped Nia out of whatever had gripped her as she gave a quick smile, “Uh, yeah. I’m good.”

Brainy straightened in his seat before turning around to face the room, “I think I’ve found something. Yes, I know I’ve found something.” He turned, looking at Stephanie Murphy for a moment, “We found something.” Turning completely around in his chair he stood, putting his hands behind his back as he told the three, “I suggest we head out before they move.”

“Right.” Alex performed a finger circle in the air as she called for various agents to get ready. As she headed off to get her own gear, Kara caught up with Nia as she headed to the exit.

“Hey, is everything okay with you? It really doesn’t seem like it. I know you and Brainy are on a break,” she glanced back at Brainy. He was talking with the girl again and wore a hint of a smile, “If it were me I might be a little worried too.”

Nia frowned as she faced Kara, “I’m not worried. And I’m not jealous.”

Kara frowned as Nia picked up her pace to get away from her, “I didn’t say jealous.”

_____

Brainy and Stephanie Murphy had tracked one of the Leviathan operatives to a warehouse--of all places. From the look of things, the operatives had been sent to blow up the building as Supergirl landed just in time to find them planting explosives.

“Now that’s not very eco-friendly.” She struck her fists on her hips pose, the one Brainy had commented at one time looked like a copy of Alex’s take charge pose. Suddenly self-concourse she folded her arms as she asked the men, “Where are your leaders?”

The men fired their guns at her in answer. She let out a tired sigh.

“When are you bad guys going to learn those don’t work on--.”

A blast from a large gun hit her, actually sending her flying back as she spun for a moment in the air before crashing onto a pile of crates. They broke around her, spilling their contents onto the ground.

Kara let out a tired grunt as she sat up. “Okay, let’s not do that again.”

As she got up Alex and the others joined the fight. Brainy kept his hands clasped behind his back as he shifted his feet to avoid the various gunshots fired at him.

As Kara stood a deep bass beat filled the air. Looking around for the source of the sound, it seemed like it was coming from all around.

“Anyone else hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That bass thrum.”

No one else did.

Putting her finger in her ear she tried to pop it but the sound remained. Had the hit done something to her ears?

Over the sounds of the battle she started to hear a voice, soft at first as it sang, “ _There’s a few bad things I’ve done that nobody made me do. Most just to get myself off and the rest to get over you.”_

“Does anyone else hear singing?”

She was starting to get worried as across the battlefield Alex frowned, “What are you talking about?”

_“Meant the things you said. Turns out I had no idea you’d ever tell me we were done, or what that would feel like to hear.”_

The words awakened an ache in her chest as she lifted her hand to catch a punch aimed at her head. Pushing the man away she scanned the battlefield for the source of the voice.

There.

Though she looked focused on the battle, Kara could see Nia’s lips moving in sync with the words. But why was she singing in the middle of a fight.

_“Now I know I’m not so special ‘cause I’m all dressed up. And you think that I’m beautiful, but it’s not enough.”_

Nia stopped fighting completely as she turned to sing at Brainy. He kept fighting, two separate beams of light shining down on him as the man behind Nia started to act like a backup dancer.

In sync Nia and the man performed a body roll as she started to sway along to the song’s beat all while Brainy continued to fight like he noticed none of this.

“What is happening?”

“Supergirl,” Alex’s warning came too late as Kara was hit by the powerful gun again.

When she sat up this time the only one engaged in combat was Brainy. He was taking on three men at once as he spun away from one man’s hit, ducked under another, then performed a quick throat punch to the third.

While he did that, everyone else had lined up in front of Nia. They acted like a door, swinging open as she walked through.

As Nia came to the front, Kara realized that she was suddenly dressed in a sparkling silver gown.

_“Guess I’m gonna find another ride. Guess I’ll see you in another life.”_

Her and the dancers moved in sync again, throwing down their arms, as they did a jump in and arm raise.

Nia lifted her arm like a singing diva reaching out to the one her heart ached for.

The dancers jumped up, coming own in aleg split as Nia stood in front of them.

_“Guess I’m gonna tell one more lie: I’m surprised you don’t wanna stay by my side.”_

Kara’s head snapped back and forth between the dancing ensemble and Brainy, who didn’t notice any of it.

Meanwhile the dancers were doing a knee twitch, arms cross, chicken wing, and then a puppet on a string body roll.

“ _Now I know I’m not so special ‘cause you’re all dressed up and I think you’re beautiful, but I’m not your love.”_

The music ended suddenly as everything went back to how it had been. Nia sent a soldier flying with one of her blasts.

Brainy finished off the three he had been fighting. Alex knocked one of her opponents back and turned to look at Supergirl.

“What are you doing?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders helplessly. “I really don’t know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have breakfast together

As the Leviathans were gathered up, Kara hurried over to Nia. She was standing off by herself, sneaking glances at Brainy who was going over data with Stephanie Murphy.

“You’re not okay, are you?”

Nia frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“I,” her eyes drifted back to the floor of the warehouse. She could still remember the dance scene, but no one else acted like they had seen it, “You weren’t singing earlier, were you?”

Nia’s face scrunched in that look that people wore when they thought you were being weird, “No. Why?”

Kara chewed on her lip. This was so weird. Had she really hit her head that hard? It had to be that. What else could it be?

Brushing off what she had said early she told Nia, “It’s nothing, forget it.”

While the other DEO agents went to drop off the prisoners, Alex and Kara headed out together to get breakfast before the day officially started for Kara.

Alex was unusually quiet as they stood in line for their coffee and donuts. As they headed out of the shop Kara asked her sister what was on her mind.

Alex let out a long sigh, “Kelly got a job offer in Gotham.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose.

“It’s at a really good mental health research facility. She says its studies in the human mind could revolutionize mental health as we know it,” her shoulders drooped, “It could be a really good opportunity for her. She asked me what I thought.”

“You think she should turn it down, right? You guys are dating.”

Alex shook her head, “We’ve only been dating for a few months. I don’t know if things are serious enough between us for me to ask her to stay.”

Her mouth dropped, “What are you talking about? You care about her a lot, Alex. You don’t want her to go.

Her sister looked torn as she shook her head slowly, “I don’t know. I do have strong feelings for Kelly, but I don’t know if she feels the same.”

“You should talk to her. Unless you want her to go. Do you want her to go?”

A slow sad melody began to fill the air. Kara looked around for the source, a cellphone ringtone, a car radio. But again it sounded like the music was coming from all around.

Alex started to sing, _“Standing’ on the platform watching you go. It’s like no other pain I’ve ever known.”_

Kara looked back as she noticed movement behind her. The crowd of people had started to follow, moving in sad slow movements along with the piano beats of the song, spinning around with each drawn out vowel.

Beside her, Alex held her hands to her chest as her jaw shook with emotion as she sang, _“To love someone so much to have no control.”_

Kara stopped walking, just watching as her sister continued to move forward, lost in her own world as the backup dancers swayed along behind her like leaves tossed about by winds of emotion.

_“You said, “I wanna see the world” And I said, Go.”_

At one point Alex stopped moving as the dancers gathered up behind her, reaching out to the sides as she reached forward, as if holding out her hand towards Kelly.

_“But I think I’m lost without you. I just feel crushed without you. I’ve been strong for so long that I never thought how much I needed you. I think I’m lost without you.”_

Kara pressed her lips together, touching her hand to her mouth as her eyes started to sting. Her sister sounded so sad, so helpless. So completely broken up like she saw no hope of Kelly reaching back for her.

Alex held herself as the dancers did quick short steps past her, _“Strangers rushin’ past just tryna get home, but you were the only safe haven that I’ve ever known.”_

The shuffling group gathered around Alex, swarming her like ocean waves as she reached up and up for the sky, for air, for help, _“Hits me full speed, feel like I can’t breathe and nobody knows this pain inside me. My world is crumbling,_ ” the dancers crashed to the ground as one, strewn on the ground like fallen pieces of the sky, “ _I should never have let you go.”_ Alex’s voice broke with emotion making tears spring to Kara’s eyes.

_“I think I’m lost without you. I just feel crushed with you ‘cause I’ve been strong for so long that I never thought how much I love you.”_

Alex’s head dropped as the dancers remained fallen on the ground.

Softly, like she was resigned to the words, “ _Standin’ on the platform watching you go. You said, “I wanna see the world” and I said, “Go.”_

The music faded away as Kara found herself standing by her sister with the crowd moving around like normal.

Alex was shaking her head as she let out a slow sigh. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Kara grabbed her shoulders, getting a surprised reaction from Alex as she turned her to face her, “You have to tell her how you feel.”

“But I don’t know how I feel.”

“Yes you do. You know exactly how you feel. You don’t really want to let her go. You love her.”

Alex’s brow furrowed. “Love her. We’ve only known each other a few months.”

“What does that matter? Love isn’t a feeling, it’s a choice. And you have chosen to stay with her all this time. You can choose now to tell her to stay. You want her to stay,” Alex looked like she wanted to argue, “You do. So tell her that.”

She let go of her sister as Alex’s mouth pressed together in a thoughtful expression. “Are you sure I should tell her?”

Kara’s head bobbed quickly, “You don’t want her to go. Tell her that. Let her know so she can let you know her own feelings.”

Alex’s mouth twitched with a frown as her eyes dropped to the ground, “I don’t want this to end up like Maggie. I don’t want to go through that again.”

Kara’s own eyes dropped as she recalled how hurt her sister had been. How deeply she had cared and how much she had lost with the break up.

“I know it’s a risk, but life is a risk each and every day you get up. If you care about her, and I know you do, you have to take that risk.”

Her sister nodded, looking to have lost some of her sadness as hope blossomed in her eyes.

Seeing it, Kara realized she wasn’t just talking to her sister, but also herself. It was time she took her own risk. Time she stepped forward and reached out so that Lena could have a chance to take her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara heads into work

____

Before parting for the morning, Kara asked Alex, “Do you know a show: Somebody’s Fantastic Playlist?”

Her sister’s mouth scrunched in a frown, “The movie with Michael Cera?”

Pulling out her phone she looked it up, reading over the movie’s description. She didn’t know why the title had come to her mind and was confused even more when she read the description. No, it wasn’t this. Whatever had come to her mind wasn’t this movie.

Her mind was still spinning with confusion when she headed into Catco. It was like her mind was trying to tell her something, something that would explain these sudden dance numbers that no one else seemed to notice. She was sure now they had nothing to do with the battle hit. But what was causing them?

It was so strange and weird and—strange. Weird.

A thought was just starting to form in her mind when a voice cut them off, “Kara, there you are.”

William waved at her before heading over. He took a moment to look around the room before leaning in, “I think I’ve found some new information on Andrea that should help our investigation.”

Before Kara could reply the woman in question stepped into view. Seeing the pair she smiled as she headed over.

“If it isn’t my two best reporters. And what are you working on today? I hope something that will increase our internet traffic.”

Kara bit her lip as an idea came to her mind. It could help with their desire to collect information on Andrea, but it might also be risky. She cast a look over at William. He noticed her eyeing him, giving her a confused eyebrow lift as he didn’t look to know what she was saying with her eyes.

She scrunched her brow, trying harder to convey her thought to him. His eyes widened and his shoulders lifted in a helpless look of, “I don’t know what you want.”

“Uh, Andrea,” Kara put on a bright smile, trying not to sound suspicious as she said, “Since you took over Catco we haven’t done an interview with you. I think the readers would really be interested in knowing the woman behind Obsidian North.”

Andrea folded her arms looking to consider it for a moment. “That could be a good idea. Do you really think that would get interest?”

Kara looked at William for backup, but he gave her a look like he wasn’t sure this was a good idea.

Thanks for that was the look she gave him before turning a confident smile on Andrea.

“Yes. You are an accomplished business woman with two thriving companies under your belt. I think people will want to know the secret behind your success.”

The CEO was really looking to like the idea as she nodded along with the ideas forming in her own mind. “I like that. Yes. Let’s do that. I like the way you think, Kara Danvers.”

She smiled at Kara and in that moment Kara heard the beginning beats of a new song. She let out a tired sigh as her shoulders dropped.

“Not this again.”

_“Take it or leave it, baby, take it or leave it,”_ Andrea’s gaze fixed on Kara like a predator as she started to sway her hips in a slow rhythmic motion.

Kara’s eyes widened, “This is unexpected.”

_“but I know you won’t leave it cause you know that you need it.”_

Kara’s eyes widened more as she realized what was happening. “Oh, no.”

As Andrea’s hips continued to sway back and forth she stepped confidently towards Kara, stopping just in front of her as she reached up to run the back of her hand along Kara’s cheek.

The touch sent shiver’s up Kara’s spine as her body tensed.

Kara’s reaction seemed to amuse Andrea as she gave her a crooked grin before turning away, taking three confident strides away before turning back from the waist.

What even was happening?

Now her hips moved with greater purpose as she sang, _“Look in the mirror. When I look in the mirror, baby I see it clearer, why you want to be nearer.”_

Andrea ran her hand down her thigh as her body moved down with it, _“I’m not surprised. I sympathize. I can’t deny your appetite.”_

Her head and hair snapped back as she grinned seductively, _“You got a fetish for my love.”_

She again came at Kara, pushing her back with her hand, “ _I push you out”_ Then grabbed her collar, pulling her back so close Kara could feel her hot breath on her skin, “ _and you come right back.”_

Andrea turned around, running her body and hands down Kara’s front, sending electricity coursing through her body.

Kara let out a shaky breath as she nervously looked off to the side. Everyone else was busy working, no one paying any attention to what their boss was doing.

“Great.”.

Why not? Everything else was just going so great today.

_“Don’t see a point in blaming you._

Her hands shook as she adjusted her glasses.

_“If I were you, I’d do me too.”_

Kara struggled to swallow as Andrea walked away again. As she stopped other women in the office joined her as they did a kind of single ladies line dance, bend and snap, hands running across their chests, hands lifting up and off to mimic their heartbeats, fingers caressing their lips.

Kara’s mouth felt dry.

“ _Reaching your limit. Say you’re reaching your limit, going over your limit. But I know you can’t quit it. Something about me,_ ” a booty slap, “ _Got you hooked on my body._ ” A body roll, “ _take you over and under and twisted up like origami.”_

Kara’s mouth was hanging out as she stared for a moment then realized she wasn’t breathing as she closed her mouth. Pulling at her collar she wondered if the offices had suddenly been relocated to the surface of the sun.

Again she looked around the room. Someone had to be seeing this dance number, but those not involved continued to go about their work as if nothing else was happening.

Just when Kara thought she was going to pass out from the heat, William leapt onto the scene, standing in front of Andrea as he rapped, “ _The way you walk, the way you talk I blame you ‘cause it’s all your fault. Ya playin’ hard, don’t turn me off. Ya acting hard, but I know you soft.”_

The way he motioned to her as he sang made Kara think he was singing the words to her. At her. Her mouth scrunched to the side as she wasn’t sure about her feelings on this turn of events.

“ _You my fetish, I’m so with it. All these rumors bein spreaded, might as well go ‘head and whip it, cause they saying we already did it.”_

Kara’s eyes widened as she stepped up, pushing William aside as she told Andrea, “You’ve gotta gay—go, you’ve got to go Miss Rojas. You have that appointment with Supergirl.”

With that the song ended as everything went back to normal. Good to know she could end a song early if needed.

Andrea looked at her watch, her eyes widening as she realized what time it was.

“Oh yes, thank you, Miss Danvers.” She gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder before heading back to her personal elevator.

Kara watched her go, too stunned to even blink for a long moment.

What. Had. That. Been?

Did Andrea like her? Or did she think that Kara liked her?

She shook the thoughts away. This was not the time for that. She had other things to worry about.

As she headed off to get into her Supergirl suit, William stopped her. “We still need to talk about Andrea.”

She frowned as she pictured him in full rap ensemble, singing at her.

“Uh ya, but later.”

She removed the hand he had put on her shoulder before hurrying away.

_____

A minute later she landed in front of Andrea. The woman smiled widely, giving the superhero a studied once over. For a moment her eyes lingered on Kara’s arms as she mused aloud, “You really are the girl of steel.”

Kara felt her body go hot as she recalled Andrea’s dance number.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

“Do you mind?” Andrea held out her phone. Kara nodded as she leaned in so Andrea could take a photo of them together.

Once that was done Andrea took the lead as she motioned for Supergirl to follow her, “I really do appreciate you coming here today to meet with me.”

“It’s really no problem. It’s my pleasure.”

Andrea continued to walk as she looked back for a moment to give her curious smile, “Really?”

Kara’s heart stopped as she heard those familiar beats start up.

Andrea was wearing that smile again as she started to dance seductively, “ _You got a fetish for my love. I push you out and you come right back. Don’t see a point in blaming you. If I were you, I’d do me too.”_

She reached up to nervously adjust glasses that weren’t there. She dropped her hand to her side.

If Andrea was singing this now, to Supergirl, who she had just met, maybe it was just that she thought everyone was obsessed with her.

Over her comms she heard Brainy’s voice as he informed her, “I’m reading an unusual heat signature coming from your suit. Are you under attack?”

She wanted to say yes, as Andrea again used her like a wall to dance against.

Her voice squeaked when she started to answer, she took a moment to clear her throat before replying, “No, I am fine, I’m just flying close to the sun.”

“I thought you had an appointment with Andrea--.”

“Okay thanks Brainy, bye.” She hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl finds Lex giving a speech

Kara managed to get through the meeting with Andrea without any other songs breaking out. As she flew over the city she wondered what was the cause of these sudden outbursts. It only seemed to be affecting her. But why? Why was she alone in hearing people singing?

Pulling out her phone she did a search for similar experiences. The only thing that came up was a TV show about a girl who was suddenly able to hear the songs on peoples’ hearts.

_“It’s my new favorite obsession.”_

Who had said that to her? When had she been told about this show? And why was her own mind creating these similar musical scenarios?

She didn’t have time to think about it as below she noticed a crowd of people. They were all standing in front of a stage with bright banners and balloons.

That’s right. Today Lex was supposed to give a speech about how great he was. Okay, it wasn’t that, but it might as well have been.

Deciding she’d stick around in case something happened, she landed in a nearby spot to change into her street clothes. Sticking to the back of the crowd she looked to the front where Lex was standing on the stage. To his left a marching band stood ready to play for whatever occasion Lex had hired them.

Lex was talking with someone and as she watched he stepped to the side. Her heart clenched as she spotted the familiar dark hair and red lips of one Lena Luthor. Her expression was hard as she listened to her brother rattle on.

What terrible things was he saying to her?

The Super pressed through the crowd trying to get closer to so she could hear. Before she could get close enough Lex stepped to the stage as the crowd quieted in order to hear him.

As he arrogantly started his speech, a barely veiled brag on himself starting things off, the crowd started to stomp their feet in a steady beat. Kara thought it was part of his speech until Lex started to sing.

_“I’m livin’ in the 21 st century, doing something mean to it. Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it.”_

The crowd started to chant along like a choir.

_“Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it. I guess every superhero needs his theme music._ ”

Lex lifted his hands as the trumpets began to play along with the beat.

“ _No one man should have all that power. The clocks ticking, I just count the hours. Stop trippin’ I’m tripping’ off the power.”_

There was a tall structure behind Lex that had his image displayed on it. In that moment another banner fell down from above this one displaying Lex in a Superman suit, hands on his hips looking out confidently.

Kara let out a low groan as she suddenly felt sick. On the stage, Lena looked just as fed up with her brother.

Was his speech anywhere near as arrogant as the song he was currently singing?

“ _The system broken, the school’s closed, the prisons open. We ain’t got nothing to lose. In this Super-Man’s world we the ones chosen. So goodnight, cruel world, I see you in the morning.”_

He dropped the mike as the crowd began to cheer like he’d said the most profound things they’d ever heard.

While he was busy eating up the crowds accolades, Lena shook her head with a look like she couldn’t believe someone could be that arrogant.

Kara really wanted to throw up. But the feeling went away, replaced by a dull ache, as Lex motioned to his sister as he introduced her.

Lena’s expression was tight as she stepped up to the stage. She looked stunning in an all-black three piece suit. How was she able to make everything she wore look like a revelation?

Everything had gone back to normal with Lex’s song ended. But as Lena started to thank her brother for the opportunity to speak there today, Kara heard a different melody begin.

The trumpets blasted in a one, two beat.

“ _Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table while I look outside. So many things I’d say if only I were able, but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by.”_ Lena looked back at her brother, smiling insincerely before looking back at the crowd as the drums joined the beat.

“ _You’ve got opinions, man. We’re all entitled to ‘em, but I never asked. So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine and get out of here fast.”_

Lena took the mike as she started to pace the stage, tapping her chest before motioning to the crowd.

“ _I hate to break it to you babe, but I’m not drowning. There’s no one here to save.”_

She stretched out her arms before falling backwards into the crowd. Kara lifted her eyes, watching as Lena surfed across the crowd of people.

“ _Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and make you king of anything?_

The image of Lex had returned to normal, but now another image fell down. This one was Lex with a crown drawn on his head along with a set of horns, a moustache, and a blacked out tooth.

Lena cast back an amused look at it as if she had done it herself.

_“You sound so innocent, all full of good intent, swear you know best.”_

The crowd set Lena down in front of Kara. She looked right at her as if even in the crowd of people she had been able to pick her out and directed them to put her there.“

_“But you expect me to jump up on board with you and ride off into your delusional sunset. I’m not the one who’s lost with no direction. But you’ll never see. You’re so busy making masks with my name on them in all caps.”_

The world went silent for a moment as Lena just stared at her as if waiting for Kara to do something. To say something.

Before she could, Lena turned as the crowd parted before her, making a path back to the stage. 

Halfway back she paused, glancing back at Kara as she sang, “ _you got the talking down, just not the listening.”_

As she reached the front the crowd lifted her back to the stage. As she stepped up Kara realized her clothes had changed.

Now she was dressed in a crimson suit with laced top. Just when Kara thought she couldn’t look more stunning.

Lena started to sing at her brother who just smiled proudly as if Lena was saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

_“And who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything?”_ she motioned to the image of her brother, “ _So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?”_

She motioned to the crowd, “ _All my life I’ve tried to make everybody happy, while I just hurt and hide. Waiting for someone to tell me it’s my turn to decide.”_

Kara’s eyes stung as she tried to make her way to her friend though the crowd, but they moved in closer, pressing tighter together, blocking her way, keeping her from reaching Lena

She tried to call out, but the music’s volume increased, drowning her out completely.

_“Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king anything?_

Lena went over to Lex who was now wearing a crown. Pulling it off his head she put it on her own as she stood tall, proud. Confident.

The crowd cheered even louder than before as things went back to normal. Lex smiled, stepping to his sister’s side as he proudly touched her shoulder.

What had that meant? The part that Lena had sang at her. The way she had looked at her.

By the time Kara got around to the back of the stage Lex was helping Lena into the back of their limo. She called out for Lena, called for her to wait, but over the sounds of the crowd she couldn’t be heard. They drove away just as Kara reached the sidewalk.

Should she follow it?

Would that help?

Or was it already too late?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to DEO

Kara was back at the DEO.

Brainy was again going over his latest findings on Leviathan. This time Kara noticed him sneaking glances at Nia.

That’s when the music started.

This time when the singing came in there were two voices, singing two different songs, counterpoint to one another.

Nia was the first to start as a spotlight shone down on her, “ _I don’t wanna be alone, so come show me what you know. Baby, you’re all that I need.”_

Across the room Brainy kept throwing looks her way as he started to sing along to a country melody, “ _Yeah I know that the woes and the weight of the world can get inside our minds and be too much sometimes, I know. But baby don’t let the no’s and the ups and the downs from the rollercoaster ride beat you up inside.”_

The room was split in two, one side being lit in soft poppy colors. Brainy’s side had more earthy tones that went along with his country ballad.

“Country,” mused Kara, “I never would have expected that from you, Brainy.”

While Brainy’s side of the room dimmed, Nia’s brightened as she appeared again with dancers moving around her in sliding steps with their arms splayed out to keep their balance.

“ _I don’’ wanna be alone so we can’t just let this go. You know I’ll be all you need.”_

The lights faded out on her side as the ones on Brainy’s side came up.

“ _But if you ever feel that way, don’t you ever hesitate, cause,”_ Brainy stepped to the edge of his color stage as behind him DEO agents in cowboy boots and hats started to line dance, “ _You got my number you can call on me. If you’re in trouble put the fail on me. When you’re mad you can take it out on me. When it don’t add up you can count on me. When you’re low come get high on me. Make it slow take your time on me.”_

Holding his hand to his chest, he tapped his fist against his heart for a moment as his head shook back and forth with emotion, “ _Said let, let it out come and lay on me. When it gets heavy put the weight on me. Baby, put it all on me.”_

The light on his side faded as Nia’s side lit up. She was now dressed in a brightly colored jacket and parachute pants.

She picked up where her song had left off, “ _Staying up real late, I miss you next to me. I know you’re not alone. Probably with some girl you don’t know._ ”

Stephanie Murphy walked past then as Nia’s backup dancers started to harry her till she ran off stage and out of the squares of light.

Nia ignored the woman as she was completely focused on Brainy.

“ _I’m the only one who truly knows you best, baby. Don’t forget all the things we did to put our minds at ease. I’m the only one who truly knows you best, baby.”_

When Brainy’s lights came on he was dressed in a black cowboy outfit with hat and stirrups and everything. He line stepped along with his backups as he sang, _“Wanna take you out on the town on my dime anytime, tell me when you’re free. We can do anything and everything you want. Oh, I wanna hear all your fears and your troubles. Strip it down; really get to know one another when it’s nobody but you and me. Just us.”_

A pause in singing as Brainy did a heel tow step then a turn with his head down before he faced front and sang out, “ _Girl you know I’m here for you. You can lean on me, anything you need.”_

Nia’s lights came on. Behind her the dancers spun on their backs before striking poses as she sang, “ _I don’t wanna be apart. I’ll be careful with your heart. ‘Cause I wear mine on my sleeve,”_ She moved her arm to show off the heart decal on her sleeve, “ _I don’t wanan be apart. So let’s go back to the start. You know that’s where I’m gonna be.”_

Across the room Brainy took up his song, “ _C’mon relax your mind on me. When you need a shoulder you could cry on me. Baby, you can bet your life on me. Put it all on me.”_

The final strains of a guitar filled the air as the light on Brainy’s side went completely out ending his side of the sing off.

Nia’s lights remained as she sang, “ _We were always together, I know I made you feel better. We loved. Yeah we loved without caution. We were always together I know I made you feel better. We loved. Yeah we loved without caution.”_

Then her lights faded away as the world went back to normal. A world where no one ever said what they were actually feeling. Where they kept it all bottled up inside, waiting for the other person to realize that all they wanted was for them to reach out.

Setting her jaw, Kara walked over to Brainy. He looked surprised as she turned his chair around.

“Oh, Supergirl, what can I assist--.”

“You need to tell Nia how you feel.”

A blank look, “I don’t--.”

“Before it’s too late. Before she starts to think you don’t care. No, she already thinks that. Already thinks you’ve replaced her.”

Brainy somehow sat up straighter, “Replaced her? I have done no such thing.”

Kara glanced at the new girl, Brainy followed her gaze. Turning back he shook his head.

“I feel nothing for agent Murphy. We are nothing more than work colleagues.”

“Yeah, well, when you are feeling insecure you start to see things that aren’t there. Or make up excuse for why you shouldn’t be the one to step up first and declare your feelings.”

She looked over at Alex. Her head was down, concentering on the readouts on the desk. Then over at Nia who was acting like she was reading her table. Kara would tell with how frequently her eyes left the screen to look over at Brainy that she wasn’t reading anything.

“You need to take her out somewhere special,” she remembered a line in the song as she snapped her fingers, “The first place you had a date. And you need to tell her how you feel.”

Brainy looked at Nia, his expression softening. “Do you really think—do you think if I tell her that she won’t reject me again?”

“Not if you speak from the heart. I know you both care for each other, you just don’t always speak the same language.”

Brainy’s brow furrowed “I have always made sure to only speak in this centuries English.”

Kara shook her head, “That’s not—it doesn’t matter. Just tell her how she makes you feel. Describe for her what you think of when you look at her. How she makes you feel when you are together and how it feels for you when you are apart.”

Brainy clenched his hand into a fist as he held it to his chest, “It feels terrible when we are apart. Like a piece of me is missing.”

“Tell her that. Let her know that you aren’t complete without her. That she is the one that makes you whole. That you don’t know how you ever went on before you met her and how you’ll ever go on now without her,” Kara’s throat felt tight as she pressed her lips together. In her chest her heart ached with the name, “Lena.”

Brainy nodded, looking resolved as he stood.

Heading over to Nia, Kara watched his lips move as he invited her out to dinner. She looked stunned at first, her gaze drifting to Stephanie Murphy, but then her eyes returned to him as she took on a soft smile. Her mouth made a “yes” shape as the two smiled at each other.

Kara smiled as well, her arms swinging back and forth as she beamed proudly.

‘What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Alex gave her a curious look as Kara gave her a canary grin, “Oh, nothing. How are things between you and Kelly?”

Alex looked shy as she rubbed at the back of her neck, “I told her how I felt about her leaving.”

“And?”

“And she said…she said she also wanted to stick around and see this relationship through.”

Kara smiled as she hugged her sister, “See, I knew you two crazy kids would work it out. Did you sing ‘Let’s get married by the Bleachers’ to each other.”

Alex’s mouth scrunched like the thought Kara was being silly, “No. What is with you and songs today?” under her breath she mumbled, “It probably would have been Better Life by P!nk.”

Kara shrugged in the hug, “Don’t know. Just something I’m going through.”

Alex pulled back, giving her sister her studying gaze, “Is everything okay with you? Is there something you need to talk about?”

Before Kara could reply an alarm went off.

“Leviathan has appeared,” stated Brainy as he walked back over to his computer, “We should head out.”

Kara and Alex both struck their hands on the hips pose as they nodded, “Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl confronts Leviathan again

The blonde Leviathan was standing outside with a group of agents. She smiled arrogantly as she told them, “You’re never going to be able to defeat us. For every one of us you cut down a hundred more will rise up.”

“Then we’ll just have to cut faster,” stated Alex.

Before any of them could charge at the enemy, Lex stepped on to the scene. He gave Kara’s side an arrogant smile before turning a head nod to the female Leviathan.

“Are you going to be joining me this time?” inquired the woman.

“It depends.”

“Depends on what?”

Kara let out a groan as a song started. “Not now.”

A spot light from above shone down on Lex who was suddenly in a Fabio wig with his back to them. As the lyrics started he turned his head to peer coyly back at them, “ _I want you bad, want you bad. Saw you in the moonlight, think you looking fine, want you bad.”_ He jumped around so he was facing them as he started to sway his hips.

Kara shuddered, “Why is this happening to me? Who did I offend?”

“ _Got me good, never turn back. I make you mine, make you mine.”_ Big hip swaying as he started to jump back at the female Leviathan, “ _coming for the taking, promise you are wearing the crown. Number one, spin your head around.”_

He proceeded to do just that as his hair spun around like a tassel before flying off. Lex lifted his face as he put his hand to his mouth in a surprised “Oh” expression.

“ _Tell me what you want and I can do it for you. I’m a million dollars, make your wishes come true Calling out you’re, calling out, you never seen a girl like this before.”_

The lights went off as the song stopped. Kara let out a relived sigh. Then the lights came back up and Lex and the Leviathan agents were all dressed in outfits like the Tom Holland in the Umbrella dance.

As Lex and his dancers pranced confetti like diamonds started to rain down on them.

“ _If you want to put it on me, you’re not gonna get it for free.”_ A wink from Lex that made Kara shiver all over.

“ _Come on spend that dirty sexy money on me. You got to pull up,”_ he started to do a booty back up along with the rest of the dancers, “ _if you wanna do it freaky, 24-7 no sleep. Come on put that dirty sexy money on me.”_

Over the comms, Alex’s voice broke through, “Supergirl, what are you doing?”

Kara felt bile in her throat as she gagged for a moment, “Trying to hold back my lunch.”

The female Leviathan was just standing there as Lex started to rub on her like a bear on a tree, _“Put your skin on my skin, love it when we touchin’ love it when we,”_ he dropped it like it was hot before springing back up, “ _my love make you high in a heartbeat.”_

Kara doubled over, holding her stomach as over the comms she heard Alex ask, “Supergirl, are you okay.”

“Not really.”

The dancers started to clap as Lex shimmied along with the beat, _“Go on move your body. Baby move your body. You aint’ gotta fight it. What you need I got it. Louis shoes, cop boots, top down, diamond juice, all I see is you. Right now, you.”_

Kara had her face turned away as Lex bounced in front of her. As he moved closer she leaned back, grimacing at the thought of him touching her.

_“All I want is you.”_ He booped her nose, _“Tunnel vison. You. All I need is you.”_

Kara closed her eyes, begging for the song to end.

Things went silent.

When she opened her eyes the fight was back as Lex and the Leviathan were still discussing whether he would help her or not. Before they could decide Kara flew at them. As soon as her fist connected with Lex’s face he vanished, being nothing more than a hologram. The Leviathan was still there as Kara’s fist sent her flying back, smashing into a tree as splinters flew out from the impact.

“You will pay for that,” growled the woman.

Kara shuddered at the memory of the musical number, ”Trust me, I already have.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds an unexpected guest at her door

Kara was at home when her phone went off. A text from Nia.

“Brainy and me at round two after dinner.”

A video was attached of Brainy standing on a karaoke stage. Kara played the clip. It was at the middle of the song as Brainy belted out “Asking for a friend” by Devin Dawson.”

Kara laughed to herself, “Does Brainy only listen to country music?”

It was sweet how into the song he was, actually voicing his heart song for Nia to hear. On the video Kara heard Nia let out a happy, “Woo.” From the sounds of it their relationship was on track for healing.

Setting her phone down on the kitchen island she let out a sad sigh. If she were able to hear her own heart song for Lena what would it be?

Probably Want you back by HAIM. Right now all she wanted was for things to go back to how they had been before. Before her lies had torn everything they had apart.

_“I know it’s hard to hear it. And it may never be enough. But don’t take it out on me now ‘cause I blame it all on myself.”_

Her voice shook with the words as she rested her hands on the counter. Why couldn’t she just say it? She shouldn’t need a heart song to tell Lena how she felt.

A knock at the door took her mind from that. Until she opened it and found Lena on the other side.

“Lena.”

The woman gave her a curled smile, “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Sorry, I just...I didn’t expect to see you here.”

She moved so Lena could come inside.

“I saw you at the speech. I didn’t expect to see _you_ there.”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck, “I just wanted to make sure Lex didn’t cause any trouble.”

“He did, but not the usual kind.”

Kara let out a strained chuckle. “Actually, I’m glad you came. I wanted to talk to you after the event, but I didn’t reach you in time.”

Her arms crossed as her eyebrow arched, “The fastest woman alive didn’t reach me in time.”

A nervous laugh as Kara adjusted her glasses, “Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me. I thought you saw at me at one point in the speech and the look you gave me didn’t fill me with much confidence.

An “mm” from Lena that Kara couldn’t tell from the sound if it was good or bad.

“Lena, I--.”

A sad violin started to play, along with a single guitar. Kara looked around, expecting to see Brainy, but as the words started she was surprised to hear them coming from Lena.

“ _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don’t bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let ‘em out, I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while. Even though goin’ on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I’m okay, but that’s not what gets me.”_

The music picked up as Lena’s expression reminded Kara of the one she had worn at the fortress. Pain at being betrayed. Hurt at thinking she wasn’t enough. Anger at finding everything she thought was true to actually be a lie.

“ _What hurts the most was being so close and havin’ so much to say and watchin’ you walk away. And never knowing what could’ve been and not seein’ that lovin’ you is what I was trying to do.”_

She pounded her chest with the words, looking pained not by the hit, but by the feelings held within.

Kara started to reach out for Lena, but she pulled away, “ _It’s hard to deal with the pain of losin’ you everywhere I go, but I’m doing it. It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone._

_“Still harder getting’ up, getting dressed, living with this regret. But I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart. That I left unspoken.”_

The instrumentals faded out then as Lena turned away.

“I should go.”

Before she could reach the door Kara grabbed her arm. The two stood there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, neither saying anything. But there was so much Kara wanted to say, she just didn’t know where to start.

Without having to say anything Lena smiled softly, seeming to know exactly what Kara was saying with her eyes.

Seeing that gave Kara the confidence she needed as she said, “I’m sorry.”

Lena’s smile grew.

“I failed you. You put your trust in me and I couldn’t do the same for you,” she looked away, folding her arms in front of her as her jaw flexed, “I was wrong,” a slow shake of the head, “So wrong.”

A quick glance at Lena to make sure she was still listening. Her lips were pressed together like she was hesitant to hope that Kara would actually fix things this time instead of breaking them more.

“I hurt you. I only considered my own feelings and fears when deciding to keep that secret from you. I know that is the reason things between us are so messed up. It kept both of us from trusting each other, which only hurt us more. But I don’t want to hurt you. I want…I want…”

What did she want? To be friends again. To go back to the way things were before. No. That would be impossible.

To build a better, stronger relationship than what they had had before. A relationship built on trust.

Yes. That was it.

But how did she say that.

If only she had one of her own heart songs she could use to fully express the depth of her desire.

As if on cue the soft melody of a song started to play. But when the time came to sing she heard the words coming from Lena’s mouth.

“ _I really wanna stop, but I just got the taste for it. I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon. So honey, hold my hand,”_ she extended her hand. Kara stared at it for a moment before taking it with an unsure eyebrow lift, “ _you like making me wait for it. I feel like I could die walking up to the room.”_

Lena led her to the door of her apartment. When she opened it Kara was surprised to see a set of stairs stretching up into the night’s sky where a bright moon and stars shone.

“How did this get here?”

Lena just smiled as she continued to sing, “ _Late night watching television, but how’d we get in this position? It’s way too soon, I know this isn’t love. But I need to tell you something.”_

Kara realized then that Lena was wearing completely different clothes. Before she’d been dressed in the black three piece suit from the speech. Now she wore a black velvet jacket with feathered collar and sleek black leather pants.

Letting go of Kara’s hand, Lena motioned both arms down while smiling widely at Kara so that both dimples on either side of her mouth appeared, “ _I really really really really really reallylike you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?”_

Kara felt her heart skip a beat at the question. She stuttered for an answer.

As she did Lena reached up to her face, covering her mouth with a surprised expressions, “ _Oh, did I say too much?”_ she hit her head with the heel of her hand as she then took a hold of her head, spinning it around as she held it.

_“I’m so in my head. When we’re outta touch,”_ she reached out for Kara, but pulled away before Kara could grab her. Going backward up the steps, Lena smiled as if to say “follow me.”

Kara did.

“ _I really really reallu really really really like you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?”_

The steps came to a stop at the same level as the moon. Lena turned back to give Kara a smile then leapt over the side, splashing into the surface of the moon.

“Lena!”

As Kara watched the moon rippled out like water as Lena rose up from its depths along with a group of water ballerinas. She was at the center smiling, lifting her arms above her head in a gentle flourish.

“ _It’s like everything you say is a sweet revelation. All I wanna do is get into your head. Yeah, we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation. Slipping on your lips. Hanging on by a thread, baby.”_

The surface of the moon changed to a reflection of Kara’s lips. She felt her face flush as Lena grinned before sinking beneath the surface of the lips.

“ _Who gave you eyes like that?”_

Kara startled as Lena appeared behind her, touching her shoulder as she leaned in to whisper in her ear, “ _Said you could keep them? I dunno how to act, or if I should be leavin’”_

She slid her hand off Kara’s shoulder, moving back down the stairs, walking backwards as her gaze remained fixed on the blonde.

“ _I’m running outta time, going out of my mind.”_

Clocks floated around Lena as she started punching them, “ _I need to tell you something, yeah, I need to tell you something.”_

Lena stretched her arms out then fell back. Kara super sped behind her, catching her as she dipped Lena for a moment before lifting her up.

Lena smiled at her with a look like “I knew you’d catch me.”

“ _I really really really really really really like you. And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?”_ She continued to smile up at Kara as she stated, “And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?”

The song faded as Kara found herself standing in her apartment. Lena was no longer in her arms, but standing in front of her with a curious eyebrow lift.

“Are you okay, Kara? You zoned out there for a moment.”

Kara blinked, still not fully back as she searched the room. Walking to the door she opened it up to find the normal apartment hallway on the other side. Shaking her head she closed the door as she turned back.

Lena sounded worried as she again inquired, “Is everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” she adjusted her glasses,” Just been having a weird day.”

Lena smiled as if she knew exactly what Kara was talking about. As if she might have also been hearing people sing at her the whole day.

Walking over to the couch, Lena took a seat as she patted the space beside her.

“Here, why don’t you tell me about it?”

Kara smiled, feeling relieved as she took the spot beside her friend.

“Okay,” she let out a long sigh as she collected her thoughts, “It started last night with a dream about Mxyzptlk …”

The End


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus songs

Author’s note: there wasn’t really a place in the narrative arc for this scene, but I really liked it, so here is a random scene featuring Eve’s heart song.

Lex was ranting about Supergirl.

Or Superman.

Or going on about his latest plan.

Eve wasn’t really sure. Wasn’t really listening. As the man chattered on and on a song started to play in her mind.

From where she was sitting she leaned forward, resting her arms against her knees as she sang, “ _Well, it was last week. You ran out of the house. I heard his sparkomatic. And when you came back, I felt you losing touch. Oh, I knew you couldn’t be trusted.”_

She stood, slowly walking around Lex as he continued to talk, “ _I should’ve known better when you’re coming to bed at four in the morning. I should’ve taken your eyes avoiding mine as a warning. Every time I ask you, “what’s up, baby” you’re changing your story. Just so you know that when you go I ain’t begging you back.”_

She grabbed Lex’ head, squeezing it between her hands as she spun it around, “ _I sleep better than every night you were lying next to me. Don’t wanna see your face.”_ she pushed her hand against his face, pushing it away, “ _you need to face the facts. I don’t want you back.”_

She turned around walking away dramatically, “ _another year passed, another Friday night that you showed up at the disco. And when we caught eyes the room started to spin.”_ Splotches of colors projected onto the walls, spinning along with the song, “ _and my heart nearly busted.”_ She clutched her chest, doubling over for a moment.

Reaching up she gripped the sides of her head, “ _should’ve known better. But liquor got me thinking I miss ya. I should’ve taken two steps back,”_ she did, _“but I wanted to kiss ya.”_

She reached out for him while holding a hand over her mouth, “ _and every time you flash those eyes you make me reminisce ya, you’re looken’ fine, but I’d be lying if I said I wanted you back.”_

An image of Lex’s face appeared behind her on the wall like the artistic feel of Taylor Swift’s Style music video.

_“The bigger the lies the harder they fall. The hotter the fire.”_ An image of flames took the place of Lex’s face on the wall, “ _the faster the love is gonna burn up. The hotter the fire, the smoke and the mirrors, it’s clear I’m better off without ya.”_

Eve turned away, gripping the edge of the desk sitting against the wall.

“ _Heartbeats are made of honesty. And all this time wasn’t just you and me. It’s sad to say.”_ An image of Supergirl shone over Eve onto the wall behind her. “ _it’s sad to say. I’m glad you left.”_

Sliding the drawer open she reached inside.

_“I don’t want you back. I don’t want you back._

She turned to face Lex. He still didn’t notice her, too busy talking about himself to hear a word she said.

_“I don’t want you back. Oh, I don’t want you back.”_

She pulled back the hammer on the gun.

“ _I don’t want you back.”_

The gun fired once. Twice. Three times as his body collapsed while the colors around swirled in a frenzy of lights.

“Miss Teschmacher.”

Eve came back to reality as she found Lex looking down at her. Frowning.

“Were you even listening?”

“Sorry, Mr. Luthor. My mind was somewhere else.”

He let out a displeased “mm.”

“Let me know next time so I don’t waste my breath.

“Yes, sorry.”

He turned away, going back into whatever he’d been talking about before.

Eve let out a sad sigh as her eyes drifted to the drawer of the desk.

Quietly so only she could hear, _“I don’t want you back.”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deleted scene

Before Kara left to meet up with Andrea as Supergirl, she turned back to face William.

Crouching down she started to pump her fists as she sang,

“ _Why you so obsessed with me? Boy, I wanna know. Lying that you’re sexin’ me when everybody knows. It’s clear that you’re upset with me. Finally found a girl that you couldn’t impress. Last man on the earth still couldn’t get this. You’re delusional, boy, you’re losing your mind. It’s confusing why you wasting your time.”_

She put her hand in his face before turning away with a flick of the wrist as she marched off confidently.

Turning back for a moment she snapped her fingers before leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> songs used in story in order of appearance:
> 
> Better now by post Malone  
> So special by manu  
> Lost without you by freya ridings  
> Fetish by selena gomez  
> Power by Kanye West.  
> Only one by Carlie hanson/All on me by Devin Dawson  
> Dirty Sexy Money by Charli XCX  
> What hurts the most by Rascall Flats  
> Extra song: I don’t want you back by Børn.  
> Obsessed by Mariah Carey


End file.
